In The Arms of My Betrayer
by BrookylanElizabeth
Summary: My story. The story of me discovering myself, my family secrets and being betrayed by the one I loved the most.


In The Arms of My Betrayer

Chapter One

It was a cold crisp autumn morning as I enter the platform completely over whelmed. There were so many people. I glance around looking at all the happy smiling faces. "Come on gram!" I call looking back at my smiling grandmother. "Now sweetheart I was not simply suggesting you owl me every week." She says sternly, but there is a glint in her eye that makes me smile. "I know gram." I reply hugging her. "As soon I am sorted and get to my dormitory I will owl you." I add. "Please be careful my lion." Her voice is tender, making me ping with emotion, we were the only family we had left. I squeeze her one more time, as she simply runs her fingers through my hair. I say my goodbye quickly and take a deep breath walking past all of the families. Not noticing a small dark haired boy having a gentle conversation with his father. I only look for a moment before grabbing my carry on and boarding the train onto my destiny.

Albus Potter says his goodbyes giving his smiling mother one last glance before boarding the train. "Care to move a little faster?" James Potter yells over the chaos pushing Albus a little too hard. "Stop it James!" Albus demands being rocked from side to side. "I'm going as fast as I can." He adds looking back earning him another shove. Soon James is sliding into a compartment leaving Albus alone. He looks around unsure of where he should go, he takes a deep breath and walks into the next compartment he sees no one in. To his surprise there was already someone there, sitting at the window looking out. "Oh 'ello." He says shyly. "I wasn't aware this compartment was occupied, I am sorry." His voice is soft and unsure as he glazes at me. "It's okay." I smile a bit. "Please join me." My voice is strong, but yet gentle as I move some of my things out of the way. Albus smiles sitting across from me.

"You were raised by muggles?" Albus asks he shoves another chocolate frog into his mouth. I laugh, again, and shake my head. "No! I was raised by my grandmother in a muggle village." I repeat. He nods as if he understands. "And where was that?" He inquires with a raised eyebrow. " _Dealuri Mici_." I smile at the name. "It is translated to Little hills in English, its located in southern Romania." My voice says matter of factly. "But you don't sound Romanian." Albus, once again confused. I finally give up and throw a piece of my chocolate frog hitting him in the head. "What was that for?" He demands looking a bit hurt. I sigh gently. "I'm sorry I was only trying to be playful." I say sitting beside him, he only nods. "My grandmother is from London, she moved to Romania shortly before my father was born." He nods again accepting the story We spend the rest of the train ride laughing and getting to know each other. I had found my first friend and I haven't even made it to Hogwarts yet. I smile to myself in relief.

My breath was taken away at several moments leading up to the castle, the lake was so vast. Then the actual view of the castle was absolutely memorizing. I stare completely dumfounded walking through the castle. _This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen!_ My voice echoes in my mind as we walk through the doors into the great hall. I try to hold in my shock, but I cannot. I had waited so long to be here. To be around people of my kind, I was magical and I deserved to be around other witches and wizards. I still remember the last words my father said to me before he left the cottage that faithful day, _"My little lion." He smiles. "One day you will be a big powerful lion and rule over all the land. Don't forget how special you are." He finishes kissing me._ I shake my head. I knew I was going to make my father proud, I had to. And it started here I know it did. I was determined to be the best. The best at absolutely everything and no one was going to stop me. My thoughts are interrupted as Professor Longbottom calls Albus' name, he gives me a quick smile before sitting on the stool. The sorting hat smiles. "Ah another Potter." He purrs into Albus' ear. "Where shall I put you?" He continues. "Please not Slytherin." Albus begs. The sorting hat nods and smiles. _"Gryffindor!"_ The hat shouts loudly. The table closest to me erupts in cheers as Albus quickly runs to his older brother James. He smiles at me and I smile return it gleefully. "Leo Slade-Black!" Professor Longbottom calls next. The hall goes almost silent as I walk up to the stool. There are a few people whispering looking at me in astonishment. I quickly look back at Professor McGonagall who smiles brightly and gives me a nod. I take a deep breath and sit down holding my head up high. "Bloody hell." The sorting hat says as soon as it lands in my head. "A Black? How is it possible." He asks mostly to himself. "Well this is a grand surprise, but I am confident you will flourish in…" It seems like he is taking forever. I didn't know much about Hogwarts or its houses, but I knew I want to be with Albus. As soon as that thought finished in my mind I hear the sorting hate roar, _"GRYFFIDOR!"_ Albus is already standing to hug me as I run to him. His older brother and a bushy haired red head are staring at me like they have seen a ghost. I shake it off and enjoy my dinner. Never being so happy.

After dinner we are escorted to or dorm I bid goodnight to Albus walking behind the bushy haired red head. "Rose." She says as she begins to unpack. I look up. "Rose Weasley." She smiles. "Albus really seems to like you, so I'm sure I will too." She continues. "How do you know Albus?" I ask guarded, I didn't know if I liked this new stranger. "We are cousins!" She laughs as if I should already know this. I nod and relax a little bit. "Leo." I smile. "Well Leo we better get used to each other because for the nest seven years we are going to dorm mates." She says. I nod. "So tell me about you." She continues, completely unaware I am sitting in the window writing my grandmother. "Uh." I stammer as she sits on her bed smiling at me. This is going to be tricky I groan to myself. We stayed up the rest of the night talking about a lot of things. Just not me and my family. Honestly, I had no idea how to answer those questions. I knew nothing of my family except my gram and father. But that didn't keep the looks people game me in the great hall replaying in my head.

 **Authors note: Hello and thank you for reading. This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me. I'm so sorry this jumps around so much. All of the story won't I just needed to get a good foundation down. I am beyond excited to be sharing this journey with each and every one of you reading this. I am going to attempt to update once a week. Please review! I am looking forward to hearing your opinions.**


End file.
